Best In Show
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: A world of humans, purebreds, and half-breeds, what are a half-breed Naruto and a purebred Sasuke to do when they meet? Two total opposites will find out that they have some things in common… like their feelings for one another. Sasunaru pairings inside


**Pairings:** SasuNaru, ChoIno, NejiGaa, KibaHina, KakaIru, ItaDei and others later on some OOC

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters

**Full Summary:** In the world of humans, purebreds, and half-breeds, what are a half-breed Naruto and a purebred Sasuke to do when they meet? Will Sasuke risk his reputation for love or be forced by his strict parent to breed with another purebred mate he doesn't love and break Naruto's heart in the process. Two total opposites will find out that they have some things in common… like their feelings for one another.

_**Slight Sakura bashing from time to time! and lemons later on.**_

* * *

Naruto cracked open an eye and squinted as light flooded into the living room. He slowly got up on all fours and stretched his limbs and yawned as his tail stood high in the air. He lazily looked around at his still sleeping friends and walked out the old broken door and strolled down the hallway to the wooden stairs of the abandoned apartment building and into the streets.

"Hey there Naru." A woman spoke as Naruto walked past and gave a happy bark.

"Good morning boy." An old woman said as she waved to the smiling blonde dog. Naruto trotted to a café not to far from the abandoned apartment he and his gang stayed at. He happily walked into the café's opened door and was hit with the scent of sweets, teas and coffee. He jumped onto the couch and turned to his half human form. His ears stuck out of his blonde hair, his face was adorned with three whiskers on each cheek, and his tail stuck out of his blue tattered faded jeans. He crossed his legs and looked around at the crowded café.

"Ah, Naruto!" Iruka shouted over the buzz of the customers and stood in front of the blonde. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Naruto said as he looked around. "I see you are too." He smirked.

"Yeah, while you were gone a celeb came to the café and now we are always busy. They come around here a lot know though... especially the women." Iruka said as he looked around at his workers. Naruto raised a brow.

"So who was it?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm… a big time breeder with a purebred. The breeders name was Kakashi Hatake and the full breed was named Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said as he tapped his chin with a delicate finger.

'A purebred huh…' Naruto pushed off the couch and smiled at the brunette. "I'll take my leave."

"Ah here!" Iruka said as he walked around the counter of the front desk and handed Naruto a huge bag. "For you and the gang." He smiled happily.

"Iruka I can't…"

"It's totally okay! You guys need to get a descent meal in you. Especially Kiba." Iruka smirked knowingly. "You know how he becomes a bug baby when he's hungry."

"Oh my god your right." Naruto said with a half smirk as he grabbed the bag. "Thanks." Naruto walked to the front entrance only to be bumped into. Naruto glared at the raven haired teen who only stared at the glaring blue eyed blonde who started to walk away and out into the streets.

"See something you like?" a tall gray haired male smirked. Sasuke only glared and walked outside turning into his animal form and strolled in the direction the blonde did. Kakashi only shook his head with a smile and sat in his regular seat. 'This should be interesting.' Kakashi thought.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake." Iruka greeted.

"I told you to call me Kakashi, Iruka." Kakashi said with a grin. Iruka blushed lightly and nodded his head.

"The usual?"

"Yeah." Kakashi responded to the uncomfortable brunette.

* * *

Naruto strode down the neighborhood. Sasuke was close behind making sure he wasn't notice. Naruto lowered his eyes and sensing long ago that the Uchiha was following him. He stopped in his tracks which startled the Uchiha. Sasuke ducked behind a trash bin as his heart raced. Naruto just shook his head and ducked into an alley way. Sasuke trotted over and looked into the alley way only to not see the blonde anywhere in sight.

"Where did he?"

"Well, well." Sasuke turned to the voice to see four half breeds walk up with smirks. "You're that famous purebred. What are you doing in this part of the city?" the light haired dog spoke. Sasuke glared and turned to walk away. A slightly long haired dog jumped in front of Sasuke's path and snapped at Sasuke who brought up his paw and swung at him. "You purebreds think your all high and mighty don't cha wise guy?" the light gray haired leader said as he growled softly. Sasuke was suddenly bitten on his right leg by one of the half breeds. Sasuke yelped and snapped his canine teeth at the half-breed who dodged it.

'Shit… there's too many…' Sasuke thought as the group started to draw closer to the angry raven.

"Quit it Kabuto." A commanding voice spoke. Sasuke turned to only see the blue eyed angle he stalked after and six half-breeds from what he could tell. "I thought I told you to stay away from our turf." Naruto growled out as he slightly bared his white teeth. His ruffled blonde coat tensed slightly and the back of his neck hair rose as he crouched and growled softly.

"Che! What are you gonna do huh tough guy?" Kabuto scoffed. Suddenly Kabuto's group was surrounded by growling dogs, it was Naruto's gang.

"Beat it Kabuto. Or do you feel like dying today?" Naruto spoke. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and sneered at the blonde.

"I'll leave for now mutt." Kabuto said as he and his group cautiously stepped away. Sasuke stood his ground as the one named Kabuto bumped into him harshly and growled. "You wont be so lucky next time… and you too Naruto." Kabuto said as he glared back to the blonde who glared back.

"You better be scared! Naruto's the greatest pack leader ever!" a small dog with a long scarf and brown-slightly spiky fur barked. Naruto shook his head and stepped on the cloth which stopped the pooch in his tracks and topple over. "Hey! Why did ya do that for!?" Konohamuru cried out as he rubbed his snout.

"Because your an idiot." Naruto huffed as he dismissed his gang. Naruto turned to go back to the abandoned apartment. Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke. "Well? Are you coming?" Sasuke followed behind the blonde coated male as he'd flinch from time to time due to his injury. Sasuke found himself going into what seemed like a deserted area. He followed close behind as they ascended into the building. "This way." He spoke as the others walked down the hall into the right room and Sasuke and Naruto went to the second door on the left. "Sit here; I'll get something to wrap your leg." Sasuke watched as the blonde trotted into a door in the back of the room. He looked around the room at the ripped and old furniture. He looked up when a figure entered the room. "Lift your pants up." Sasuke stared at the blonde who had three whiskers on each cheek. His eyes were azure with tan smooth skin.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused back there."

"No prob. He wasn't supposed to be in this area anyway so…" Naruto drawled as he wiped away the blood on his leg. Sasuke shivered at the cold touch of the wet cloth. "My name's Naruto by the way."

"Sasuke." Sasuke watched as the blonde wrapped a bandage around his leg. 'Truly beautiful' Sasuke thought.

"So why were you following me?" Sasuke's eyes widened and lowered at the question.

"Well… umm…" Sasuke tapped his finger on the rough couch nervously. Naruto smiled and reached up to Sasuke's pale face. Sasuke just sighed and leaned into the touch. Both Sasuke and Naruto knew why. "Will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's raised a brow and chuckled lightly.

"But I'm a mutt-a half breed." Naruto replied as he got up off the floor. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"I know that, but I never felt this way toward someone before." Sasuke rubbed his thumb over Naruto's hand coaxing the blonde. Naruto could only smile and grab Sasuke's hand in his.

"I'll walk you back to the café. They might be worried that you're missing." Naruto replied as he retracted his hands from Sasuke's pale ones.

"Naruto…" Sasuke frowned.

"Look, we are just too different. You're rich, popular, and a purebred, I don't think this'll work out. Plus, don't you think you're rushing it a little?" Naruto said as he walked toward the door. Sasuke stalked toward the blonde blocking the doorway.

"One. Date. If you feel nothing towards me I'll leave you alone." Sasuke lied as he stared straight at the blonde who sighed.

"Your not gonna take no as an answer huh?" Sasuke just sternly shook his head yes.

"Fine." Naruto huffed as he stepped to the side of Sasuke to pass. Sasuke just smirked in victory.

'You'll be my mate soon enough Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he walked after the blonde. Sasuke spent the first five minutes just staring at Naruto's ass as they walked. Naruto glared back at the raven.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer bastard." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"To bad I don't have a camera on me or I'd take you up on that offer." Sasuke smirked as he walked up beside the blonde. "So you live with your friend in that building?"

"Yeah, we all don't have parents or lost them. You can say we're all family though, we look after one another."

Both Sasuke and Naruto noticed that people were staring at them. Usually purebreds wouldn't hang out with half-breeds. If you didn't wear a collar with your family's symbol then you were considered mutt, mongrel, or half-breed. Naruto felt uncomfortable in his human form, he'd usually go into the city in his animal form. He just lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ah it's Naruto, Choji!" a slightly blonde haired dog barked. A semi chubby dog walked next to the yapping female. Ino eyes narrowed as she noticed Sasuke with a collar of the Uchiha clan's symbol. "What are you doing with a purebred Naruto?" she hissed as she glared at Sasuke.

"Calm down Ino." Naruto said as he bent down on his knees and patted Ino on her head and scratched her ear. "I'm just escorting him to the café."

"Why!? Is he forcing you because I could-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto covered his ears as Choji and Ino ducked their heads and hid behind Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great…" Sasuke huffed feeling a headache coming. A pink haired girl ran up and latched onto Sasuke's arm with tears in her eyes.

"We were looking for you everywhere!" she cried out. Naruto stood up and stared at the pink haired girl weirdly.

"Sakura let go!" Sasuke growled out. Sakura frowned and spotted Naruto.

"Ewww! What are you staring at mutt!?" she hissed. She then spotted Sasuke's bloodied pant legs and almost fainted. "S-Sasuke! Did these disgusting half-breeds hurt you!?" she yelled as she changed into her animal form. Naruto did the same and growled at the girl with Choji and Ino at his side.

"Stop this now Sakura! If you even put a scratch on him I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled as he stood in front of the startled girl.

"B-but Sasuke… I was only-" but she stopped as Sasuke glared at her. 'What's up with Sasuke… it must be that mutts fault! He probably brainwashed my Sasuke!' she growled inwardly. Naruto glared between Sasuke's legs at the girl.

"There you guys are." Kakashi spoke as he walked toward the group. Kakashi stopped next to Sasuke and looked behind Sasuke to see the blue eyed dog they ran into at the café. "What a beautiful little mate you've found Sasuke."

"M-mate!? That mongrel is not Sasuke's mate I am!" Sakura barked at Kakashi. Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and Naruto just growled.

"You're the mongrel you pink haired bitch!" Ino shouted out in anger. Sakura and Ino both glared at one another.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened at the voice. Coming toward him was his father Madara Uchiha and mother Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke looked at his father as Madara stared at his son, then at Naruto who changed back. "What's the meaning of this Sasuke?" Madara said as he looked Naruto up and down. "This is why you disappeared… a half breed." Naruto's ears flattened on his head at the older man and his tail swayed with the wind.

'Man this guy's scary.' Naruto thought as he took a shaky step back. Sasuke glares at his father. Mikoto sighs at her husband and stares at Naruto.

"So you're the boy my son was with this whole time." She smiled. Naruto relaxed somewhat and smiles.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Don't talk to the half breed Mikoto." Madara warns his wife.

"We're going home Sasuke." Madara spoke as he turned to the awaiting limo. Madara stops and looks directly a Sasuke and then Naruto. "And you re not to see this boy again." Sasuke's ears lower slightly and he growls inwardly.

"Nar-" Sasuke stops as he looks at Naruto. Naruto had a small sad smile.

"I told you… we're just too different." Naruto said sadly. "Good bye." Naruto says as he transformed and ran off followed by Ino and Choji. Sasuke watched as Naruto disappeared into the crowd.

"Sasuke lets go!" Sakura whined as she tugged at his shirt. Sasuke just glared down at the girl and scowled. Sasuke walked to the limo where his parents wait with a Sakura trailing after him.

* * *

_1 week later…_

Naruto, Kiba and Konohamuru quickly dashed through the neighborhood trying not to be seen. Kiba and Naruto jump a high fence to a huge backyard while Konohamuru jumped on a trash bin and over the fence due to his smallness.

"Ah hi guys!" Tenten shouted from the veranda with Neji sitting reading a book. Naruto smiled widely and stopped right in front of the two with Kiba and Konohamuru on his sides. "You guys barely visit us anymore!" Tenten pouted.

"Where's Hinta?" Kiba asked. Tenten smiled and pointed into the house. Kiba nodded and stalked into the huge house with a smile.

"How are you Naruto?" Tenten asked as she gave Naruto a glass of water.

"Fine. I met a purebred, his name was Sasuke. Do you guys know him?"

"Sasuke!? Was he mean to you?" Tenten asked.

"He was the opposite of mean… he was actually nice." Naruto replied as he laid his head over his paws. Neji stared at the blonde and frowned.

"Stay away from him, he's bad news." Neji warned.

"Why? He was a nice person." Naruto said softly.

"He'll only end up breaking your heart Naruto." Neji said as he put down his book. Naruto frowned up to him. "He's an Uchiha; his father would kill you if Sasuke picks a half breed over a purebred like Sakura."

"Sakura… I hate her and her bubble gum hair." Tenten growled. "I hate her! She'd spread her legs for any purebred male! It's disgusting!" Tenten shouted. She looked over at the sad Naruto and sighed. "She's after Sasuke, Naruto and she's not one to give up. She'd kill you if she had to." Tenten stared at the blonde who yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

"Tenten, Naruto's just gonna get hurt if he's with Sasuke and you know it." Neji said as he stared at his friend. "Not all purebreds are as kind as we are to Naruto and his friends. You know what Madara is capable of…" Tenten shivered at the mention of Sasuke's father.

"But Naruto seemed so happy when he talked about Sasuke… maybe Sasuke will risk it for Naruto…" Tenten said softly. Neji just shook his head.

* * *

'Where is he?' Sasuke thought as he sniffed the air. 'I just caught his scent a while ago heading this way…' Sasuke sniffed at the air and them back down to the ground. Sasuke trotted down the back alleyways of houses and stopped at a high fence. "There…" Sasuke crouched down and shoved off the ground. He landed gracefully on the grass and ducked behind a bush. He slowly walked through the trees and bushes following his scent. Sasuke reached the part of the garden where there was nothing but grass. 'I know this place… this is the Hyuuga's house.' Sasuke thought as he made his way toward the house. Sasuke freezes when he sees movement on the veranda. He cranes his head up slightly to get a better glimpse of the figure. There lying on the ground was his blonde angel fast asleep.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke as he walked slowly toward the blonde. Sasuke was just about to reach the blonde until a growl erupted.

"Stay away from him." A red haired dog growled.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke hissed.

"That's enough Gaara." Neji spoke as he walked up to his mate's side.

"Neji…" Neji glared at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Tenten, Kiba and Hinata came out of the house and stared at the three males. "Are you here for Naruto?" Neji said as he looked down at the blonde.

"That's none of your business Hyuuga." Sasuke spat.

"Oh but it is Uchiha. Naruto is one of my good friends and I don't like that you're moving in on him. I won't approve of you being his mate." Neji glared. "And your father, Madara, wouldn't either now wouldn't he?"

"I do whatever I want. And what I want is Naruto and you have no say in this but Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked down at the blonde who mumbled his name and smiled. Naruto stirred in his sleep whimpering.

"See… Naruto obviously has feelings for me as I him." Sasuke announced. The group looked in shock at the blonde and then at Sasuke, but Neji kept his composure.

"This proves nothing. Even if you and Naruto become mates you'd just be hurting him." Neji said.

"Mmmn…" Naruto scrunched his nose and slowly opened his sky blue eyes to see black paws in front of him. Naruto followed the leg up to Sasuke's face. "Sasuke." Naruto said lazily as he smiled up. Sasuke bent his head down to lick the side of Naruto's eye. Naruto giggled and bite Sasuke's ear playfully tugging at it still sleepy. Then Naruto realized that they weren't alone and it wasn't a dream. Naruto looked around while, he still had Sasuke's ear and saw an angry Neji and Gaara and smiling Tenten and Hinata, next to Hinata was a gaping Kiba. Naruto blushed and let go of Sasuke's ear. "Hi guys." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto how do you feel toward the Uchiha?" Neji asked to the point. Naruto seemed taken aback at the question and blushed lightly.

"Well… I do like him… but I'm not to sure…" Neji frowned and walked toward the blonde. Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and growled possessively. Neji growled as well.

"Move." Neji said in anger.

"No." was Sasuke's simple reply. Tenten only sighed.

"Enough! Give the Uchiha a chance Neji." Tenten said softly.

"Tenten… we talked about this and-"

"And what? Naruto really likes Sasuke and obviously Sasuke seems possessive toward Naruto so why would he want to hurt him." Tenten pointed out. "Let them be, if anything we can stop it before anything bad can occur." she said reassuringly.

Neji looked toward Sasuke who was still in front of Naruto in a defensive stance. "Che, whatever." Neji scoffed as he turned to the house followed by a confused Gaara. Hinata grabbed Kiba who was still shocked and Tenten followed behind to give them privacy. Sasuke loosened up and sighed.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned and smiled at the blonde. "Lets get outta here." Naruto smiled as he got up off the floor and rubbed against Sasuke as he walked past him. Sasuke shivered and his tail wagged in excitement as he jogged after the blonde.

"So where too?" Sasuke asked as they both walked through the alleyways.

"Hmm… I don't know." Naruto replied in deep thought. "Ah! The beach! It's a nice day for that." Naruto grinned as he dashed off. Sasuke raised a brow and dashed after the blonde. Naruto panted heavily as he stopped at the entrance of the beach.

"Tired?" Sasuke smirked.

"No." Naruto hacked as he spoke. Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. Naruto changed to his half human form and ran toward the ocean. Sasuke did the same but he just watched Naruto splash and throw water into the air like a child would.

"Hey Sasuke! Get in!" Naruto whined. Sasuke smiled lightly and walked into the water and held Naruto by the waist. "You know… I've been thinking a lot about… you and me…" Naruto spoke softly as he laid his head on Sasuke chest. Sasuke smiled and lifted Naruto's head by his chin and kissed him softly. Naruto smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Sasuke…" Sakura watched as the two kissed passionately as the sunset in the horizon making the perfect picture. Sakura glared at the scene and growled in hate toward the blonde. 'Sasuke's supposed to be my mate! That mongrel is in my way.' Sakura pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

"**Hello?"** a male voice spoke.

"It's me Sakura; I need you to do me a favor babe." Sakura said as she watched the couple on the beach walk alongside the waters edge hand in hand.

* * *

"Well I better get going its late." Sasuke spoke softly at the blonde in his arms. Sasuke sat against a huge tree while Naruto sat between his legs. Naruto tilted his head up to stare at Sasuke.

"Promise you won't leave me…" Naruto said. Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just promise." Naruto said.

"I promise." Sasuke replied as he placed a kiss on top of Naruto's head. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and smiled.

"Thanks for the great first date, you pass." Naruto grinned.

"Was I being tested?" Sasuke smirked as he got up off the ground.

"You still are actually." Naruto announced as he and Sasuke walked down to the sidewalks.

"So how many more tests are there?" Sasuke questioned the blonde.

"I can't tell you, but when you pass all of them I'll let you know." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Naruto stopped at the end of the walk, both living in the opposite direction. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a sweet kiss.

"See you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto's tan neck. Naruto stifled a moan an answered.

"Yeah." Naruto huffed as Sasuke kissed up his jaw. Naruto sighed and pushed Sasuke away lightly. "See you tomorrow." Naruto said as he waved and walked away from a slightly flustered Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto cracked open his eyes at the light that shone through the curtains holes. He yawned and stretched out his limbs. He looked around the room to see Kiba curled up in a ball twitching his legs once in a while, he continued in to Konohamuru who slept curled up in his scarf on a huge book shelf, the rest slept close together so that they weren't cold. Naruto crept out quietly not to wake up his friends and trudged down the stairs. He went out the front door and took a huge whiff of the morning air. He looked to his right and left to scan the area of intruders. He walked down the neighborhood and stopped suddenly.

"Who are you?" Naruto said cautiously. The male only smiled as he walked up to the now crouched blonde.

"I just wanna talk." The male said with a smile.

* * *

**What'd you think? Review and tell me!**


End file.
